101 besos
by mullu
Summary: 101 drabbles y pequeñas historias, cada una involucrando un beso. Multifandom, porque todos tenemos derecho al beso. Hasta ahora, Harry Potter, El Clan de los Irlandeses, Amelie, Wicked, Supernatural y Laberinto.
1. Voces y Un secreto: HP, SBxRL

Nota de la autora: Esto es algo que escribí para 101 kisses, en LJ. La idea es que ellos te dan 101 temas y tienes que escoger una pareja y escribir algo (que incluya un beso) para cada tema. No pude meterme a la comunidad oficialmente, porque Sirius y Remus ya estaban tomados... pero puedo escribir si me da la gana ¿a que sí?

Pues eso... Aquí van mis primeros 2 besos (y 99 por delante). No creo que vaya a actualizar esto muy seguido, pero trataré de que cada actualización valga la pena .

---

**Voces**

Tema 85: Teaching (enseñando), Tema 74: Voice (voz)

"Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw." El timbre anuncia el final de la clase, y Remus apenas puede oírse a sí mismo decir "continuaremos la próxima semana," por encima del tumulto de maletines, sillas y carpetas haciéndose a un lado. Sonríe. Le gusta enseñar.

Está recogiendo sus cosas cuando oye las voces. Son apenas susurros al fondo del salón, pero el oído aguzado del Lobo las capta con claridad.

Por un momento, piensa que su mente empieza a jugarle trucos (tenía que suceder, tarde o temprano). Pero no. Los timbres de voz pertenecen a personas reales (dos de sus alumnos de quinto año, de hecho). Son la entonación y las palabras las que parecen llegar de rincones perdidos en el tiempo... de los recuerdos que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba mantener dormidos.

_"¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al Profesor Lupin?"_

_"Porque quiero que me ayudes tú..."_

Casi puede ver el brillo de malicia en los ojos grises... (El profesor era otro entonces, pero las palabras, la suave coacción, las excusas para buscar un momento a solas, eran las mismas.)

_"Sabes perfectamente que no necesitas ayuda con este curso... ni con ninguno."_

_"Mmm... De acuerdo. Soy un genio. ¿Ahora puedes, por favor, meterte a un salón vacío conmigo y pretender que me estás explicando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?"_

Puede escuchar la suave sacudida de cabeza, divertida. Y el silencio absoluto que se apodera del aula por un segundo, después. Absoluto, porque hasta el corazón de Remus J. Lupin deja de latir durante el segundo que dura ese beso.

_"¿Estás loco? Lupin está aquí."_

_"Estoy loco,"_ asiente la segunda voz. _"¿Podemos ir a buscar un salón ya?"_

Y las voces parten.

Pero es tarde. Dos muchachos de dieciséis años, muy diferentes a los que acababan de abandonar el aula, ocupan ahora todos los rincones.

Una nueva voz llena el ambiente, con claridad aplastante. Una voz divertida y peligrosa, que incita a lo prohibido y parece capaz de convertir cualquier palabra en algo obsceno. Hace bromas estúpidas y ríe a ladridos. Se suaviza y pide melosa que se cumplan sus deseos. Lo llama desde cada esquina... a gritos... en susurros... entre gemidos...

_'Vamos, Moony no hay nadie...' '¡Moony¿vienes o no?' 'Moony... ¿te quedas después de clase?' 'Moony... por favor...' 'Moony...'_

Remus gira, renuente.

Sirius lo jala de la camisa detrás de la puerta y le roba un beso rápido mientras él, tímido y delgado, abre los ojos como platos. Sirius le envía notas en medio de la clase, riéndose al verlo rojo como un tomate. Sirius le habla al oído mientras salen de clase y ambos ríen. Sirius lo besa con furia contra la puerta cerrada del aula vacía, frotándose contra su cuerpo, desesperado. Sirius saca toda la lengua y la pasa por su rostro, como un perro. Sirius le sonríe desde su carpeta, y Remus, casi veinte años después, todavía siente que todo dentro se le hace un nudo.

Había tratado de evitarlo. No podía evitar el mundo, los carteles, los artículos de _El Profeta_... ¿Cómo pensó, por un segundo, que podría evitar Hogwarts? No podía, por supuesto. Hogwarts estaba plagado de Sirius como nada más lo estaba, y Remus tendría que aprender a vivir con los fantasmas.

---

**Un secreto**

Tema 42: Riddle (acertijo)

Lo besa en la frente bajo la luz de la luna menguante.

James y Peter están dormidos. Lleva un mes compartiendo la cama con Remus, y todavía le sorprende lo bien que tomaron todo. Mucho mejor que él, de hecho, que se pasó seis meses dándole vueltas al asunto antes de atreverse a hacer un movimiento.

Pero es que ¿a quién se le iba a ocurrir que a Remus Lupin le gustaban los chicos?. ¿Y que de todos los chicos de Hogwarts se iba a fijar justo en él?

Claro que a él le pasó lo mismo... Pero eso se veía venir. Siempre exagerado, siempre rebelde, siempre rodeado de chicas y sin interesarse en ninguna, siempre preocupado por Moony, siempre cuidándolo más que al resto, notándolo más que al resto, sintiéndolo más que al resto...

A Remus, en cambio, no se le notaba nada. Un rubor casi imperceptible... una mirada velozmente escondida... signos vagos, ambiguos... detalles que solo años de práctica en Remus Lupin le habían permitido percibir. Y ahora, desnudo y dormido entre sus brazos, encontraba un Remus que nunca antes había conocido. ¿De dónde salía esa fuerza, esa intensidad?

_¿Quién eres realmente, Moony?_

Remus es un acertijo.

_No_. Un acertijo no. Un secreto.

Un acertijo es un juego en el que adivinas pistas, te rompes la cabeza, y reinterpretas palabras buscando una respuesta. Pones toda tu lógica a trabajar, te obsesionas, y una vez que consigues resolverlo disfrutas la sensación de victoria y pasas a otra cosa. Los acertijos más importantes, como las pruebas de una esfinge, pueden abrir las puertas de algo más grande, pero no dejan de ser instrumentos (y no fines).

Un secreto no busca ser descubierto (y, por lo general, existen razones por las que permanece oculto). Un secreto, a diferencia de un acertijo, no es un juego. No hay pistas que enlazar ni palabras que torcer. Lógica, interpretaciones... pueden llevarte a sospechas. Pero un secreto no se descubre con la cabeza... se intuye en el alma. Y cuando lo descubres, no disfrutas tu victoria y pasas alegremente a la siguiente tarea. Descubrir un secreto es convertirse en su guardián. Trae poder y responsabilidad, y uno debería estar muy seguro de querer conocerlo antes de levantar el velo. Hay cosas que no es necesario saber (y se vive mejor sin saberlas). Descubrir un secreto es convertirse en parte de él. Es dejar que el secreto se convierta en parte de uno.

Remus Lupin es un secreto. Y Sirius quiere descubrirlo, más que nada en el mundo.


	2. Otros hombres: HP, NTxGW

Nota de la autora: He decidido convertir en la serie de "101 besos" en multiship y multifandom (a ver si así actualizo más seguido)... pero mis favoritos serán siempre mis favoritos .

Resumen: Existen otros hombres en el mundo (George/Tonks, referencia a Sirius/Remus).

Sé que ésta es una pareja extraña... Es una idea que surgió de pronto, y no pude detenerla. Necesitaba darle esperanzas a Tonks (y, para qué mentir... necesitaba darme esperanzas a mí misma).

---

**Otros hombres**

Tema 20: Algo de color (a bit of colour)

_Demasiado viejo... demasiado pobre... demasiado peligroso..._

Tampoco es que haya dicho nada nuevo. Se sabe el discurso de memoria. _Busca a alguien joven y completo... Yo no soy lo que tú necesitas..._ ¿Y qué sabe él sobre lo que ella necesita¿Qué sabe nadie sobre lo que ella necesita?

No ha vuelto a verlo desde su explosión en la enfermería. No era el momento, dijo él. Y tal vez no lo es. Mañana entierran a Dumbledore, y nadie sabe qué pasará entonces con esta maldita guerra.

Son más de las 2 de la mañana, y Hogsmeade sigue despierto. Brujos y brujas del mundo entero pasean por las calles, el desfase horario y la preocupación ahuyentando el sueño. Visitantes tardíos cargan maletines de puerta en puerta, buscando habitación. No sólo los albergues están repletos, el pueblo entero ha acondicionado habitaciones de huéspedes y aún así no se da abasto. A ella misma le ha tocado compartir habitación con dos brasileras que no ha visto en su vida.

Podría Aparecerse en Londres, dormir en su propia cama y Aparecerse de nuevo mañana temprano, por supuesto. Probablemente la mitad de los visitantes podría hacer lo propio. Pero hay algo en la noche escocesa, en el lamento del fénix que aún se siente en el aire (si bien ya no se escucha)... Hay algo en esta pérdida compartida, un lazo afectivo, un sentimiento de confraternidad que fortalece el alma y envuelve el pueblo en un aura mágica fascinante. Si la ocasión fuera otra, se hubiera pensado que el pueblo celebraba la fiesta más grande de su historia.

Sospecha que no es la única que se apoya en esa fuerza, en esa magia, para llorar una pena distinta a la muerte de Dumbledore.

No le avergüenza pensar en Remus en un momento así. ¿Por qué tendría que haber un momento adecuado? Ella siente todo el tiempo, no sólo cuando a los demás les es 'conveniente'.

Siente la rabia acercarse. Conoce el ciclo a la perfección. La rabia, la negación, la esperanza, la explosión, el dolor, la rabia. Una y otra y otra vez.

Por lo menos la rabia es mejor que el dolor. Aunque esta noche... esta noche tal vez sea mejor dejar ser al dolor, dejarse sostener por la fuerza ajena y llorar por uno mismo y por el mundo. La rabia puede esperar hasta después del funeral.

Respira profundo y abre la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. No le sorprende encontrar las mesas llenas. Lo que sí le sorprende es encontrar a los gemelos Weasley, vestidos de dragón de pies a cabeza, sentados con sus compañeras de habitación.

"¡Oi, Tonks¡Siéntate con nosotros!"

Se niega en un primer momento, pero pronto descubre que no tiene sentido. Cuando se da cuenta está sentada entre los dos, con un Fénix Doble en las manos, riendo en voz alta por primera vez en semanas. Tal vez 'no es el momento' de reír de esa manera. Pero a Fred y George no parece importarles, y eso es increíblemente reconfortante.

"Nos contaron que audicionaste para _Brujas Enamoradas _en la enfermería," dice Fred de pronto.

El vaso se queda a medio camino hacia su boca.

George ríe entre dientes. "Fred, hermano, eso no fue nada educado. Uno no debe burlarse de la falta de visión ajena."

Entonces ríen los dos.

_¿De la falta de visión ajena?_

"Creo que es un poco tarde," dice fastidiada, "será mejor que me vaya a dormir."

"No te pongas así," dice George, cogiéndola del brazo, "es una broma."

"Sí," afirma Fred, con cara inocente, "una broma."

"Lo entiendo," dice ella, el peso de la realidad volviendo a sus hombros. "De todos modos ya es tarde. Tengo que irme. Que se sigan divirtiendo."

"Te acompaño," dice entonces George, y Tonks sabe que no habrá manera de evitarlo.

Fred se queda en la mesa, enseñándole trucos a las brasileras, y George se tambalea hacia la puerta con ella.

"Estás ebrio."

"Y muy orgulloso de haber pagado por cada trago."

Caminan un poco en silencio. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Tonks ni siquiera se fija por donde va hasta que llegan al otro extremo del pueblo.

"Este no es el camino."

"¿Adónde?"

"A mi habitación."

"Mmm..." George lo considera un momento. "Probablemente no. Pero como no sé dónde es eso, no puedo estar seguro."

Tonks se queda en blanco. Lo ha estado siguiendo todo el camino y nunca le dijo adónde iban.

"George... ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Tenía ganas de caminar, y no parecía que a ti te importe." Se estira con pereza y se sienta en el pasto de un jardín cercano.

No le importa, la verdad. Se sienta junto a él y respira el aire cargado de magia.

"Así que les contaron mi escena en la enfermería."

"Pues sí. Personalmente, creo que si hubieses llorado hubieras tenido más opciones de conseguir el papel... Y necesitas un mejor representante. Llámame la próxima vez." Tonks ríe a su pesar. "Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que era un papel difícil... ¿Lupin, Tonks¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Hey¿Qué hay de malo con Remus? Es el hombre más honesto, más valiente, más leal..."

"... más gay..."

Tonks se queda de piedra por un momento.

"¿P-perdón?"

"No te hagas la inocente, tú también te dabas cuenta."

"¡Claro que no¿Cuenta de qué?"

George la mira con un gesto que dice claramente "nadie es tan inocente, Tonks", y todas las ideas terribles que el Velo del Departamento de Misterios se había llevado, vuelven para perseguirla.

"Si no lo hubieras sospechado no reaccionarías así. Me gritarías 'imbécil' y eso sería todo."

Sirius y Remus. Por supuesto que lo había sospechado. Era un poco torpe para algunas cosas pero, por Merlín, era un Auror. Estaba entrenada para notar detalles. Por supuesto que lo había sospechado. Es sólo que... el Velo... los labios suaves de Remus... esa noche, antes de volver con los licántropos... Se dijo a sí misma que estaba equivocada tantas veces que se lo creyó.

La realidad le oprime el pecho, y le cuesta respirar.

"No te pongas así. Hay otros hombres en el mundo. Demasiados, de hecho. Tenemos que pelearnos por las chicas lindas."

A Tonks se le escapa una sonrisa triste.

"No sé si todavía califico como una de las chicas lindas." No se siente como una, eso seguro. Se siente cansada, desgastada, descolorida.

"No te vendría mal un poco de color," dice George, tocando su cabello. "Tu pelo rosa era espectacular. Pero todavía calificas," agrega con un guiño.

"Gracias," responde ella sin muchas ganas, y se estira cansada. "Es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir."

A George le cuesta un par de minutos andar derecho. Pero el aire fresco de la madrugada parece sentarle bien.

"Yo saldría contigo," dice de pronto.

_¿Qué?_

"¿Perdón?"

"Yo saldría contigo." Sus ojos no enfocan del todo, pero suena bastante sobrio.

"George... tú eres un niño."

"No lo soy. Tengo 19 y mi propio negocio."

"Está bien, está bien, no eres realmente un niño. Pero lo eres para mí. El año pasado estabas en el colegio, te escondías detrás de las puertas con orejas extensibles y tú madre te regañaba delante mío."

"Siempre supe que esa mujer me traería problemas..." sacude la cabeza. "¿Así que estás esperando un hombre serio y maduro, que pueda ofrecerte estabilidad y haga juego con tu nuevo cabello?"

"No..." Tonks se lleva una mano a la cabeza inconscientemente. "Está bien, tienes razón..." _Demasiado pobre... Demasiado viejo..._ "lo de la edad es injusto."

"¿Eso significa que tengo oportunidad?" Los ojos caramelo la miran divertidos, con un brillo de aventura, de _atrévete a romper las reglas conmigo_, que despierta su propio espíritu rebelde.

Pero el peso de Remus sigue allí, anclándola al mundo.

"No lo creo," responde ella, mirando al piso. "No sé qué tendría que pasar para que vuelva a interesarme en alguien de esta manera."

"¿Y por qué tiene que ser de esa manera¿Que tal si fuera algo diferente? Algo que te encendiera el cabello en lugar de apagarlo."

_Algo que te encendiera el cabello..._ Tonks suspira cansada.

"George..."

"Relájate, que no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio. Sólo digo que si un día quieres salir a divertirte y olvidarte de Lupin... la diversión no se me da mal." Sus ojos brillan con malicia, y a Tonks empieza a incomodarle la desfachatez. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo este niño y quién le hizo pensar que podía hacerlo?

"Lamento decírtelo, pero para despertar mi interés romántico hay que hacer bastante más que entretenerme."

"¿Qué hay que hacer?" pregunta. Y parece interesado.

Se ha detenido y la mira directamente, con ojos que parecen más oscuros de pronto, más intensos. Pero la sonrisa lo delata. Es un niño jugando a ser adulto.

"Fulminarme," responde Tonks con furia. "Quiero alguien que me queme. Que me estrelle contra la pared y me atraviese el pecho. Que me rompa en pedacitos y me arme de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?" La rabia ha llegado finalmente. "No me importa que Remus me duela. _Quiero _que me duela. _Quiero _perderme. Puedes decirme las veces que quieras que eso no es sano... sigue siendo lo que yo quiero."

Lo enfrenta, desafiante, pero George no dice nada. La mira con ojos oscuros, la coge por la nuca -_¿pero cuándo le crecieron tanto las manos?_- y se estrella contra ella, con labios y dientes y lengua... Y Tonks, que en un principio intenta resistirse, termina por ceder al calor de ese cuerpo que contagia el suyo.

El peso de George -_¿siempre fue tan grande?_- la empuja contra la pared. Se pega a su cuerpo, la aplasta, no la deja ir. Dos brazos bajan por su cadera y la levantan sin esfuerzo. Son brazos fuertes, de bateador, que recorren sus piernas -_¿cómo pueden ser estos los brazos de George Weasley?-_ y la amarran a la cintura masculina, mientras el resto del cuerpo la inmoviliza contra la pared. La lengua invasora no da tregua... húmeda, demandante. Sabe a hidromiel y whisky de fuego. A irreverencia y rebeldía. No sabe cuándo empieza a gemir contra esos labios, pero nota el cabello rojo entre sus dedos, y los músculos a los que se aferra con todas sus fuerzas.

George se mueve entre sus piernas y -¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sintió tanto calor?- el calor sube por su cuerpo... la despierta, la revive. George se frota con más fuerza, besa más profundo, toca más piel... y Tonks se ahoga, se pierde, se diluye en el aire de la madrugada, piensa por un segundo que va a morir de asfixia y no le importa. Se llena los pulmones de aire cuando George suelta su boca para bajar por su cuello, mordiendo, _quemando_. No sabe cómo le ha estirado tanto el escote ni le importa que estén parados en la mitad de la calle... cuando George se mete el primer pezón a la boca echa la cabeza hacia atrás y grita, y se pierde en el calor y se desarma. No hay lógica, no hay sentido. No hay Remus, ni Sirius, ni guerra, ni ella misma. Siente el calor palpitar entre sus piernas y se aferra a ese único punto de tierra firme, sostenida por los brazos de bateador de George Weasley.

Cuando no puede perderse más, la boca la libera y dos ojos casi negros se clavan en los suyos. La mirada se vuelve intensa, el movimiento rítmico y el ritmo desesperado. Siente cada molécula de su cuerpo acelerar hasta explotar. Luego el universo se vuelve blanco, y ella se derrite, se desvanece, se rompe contra el cuerpo masculino.

Todavía respira con dificultad cuando sus piernas temblorosas tocan el suelo, y una voz entrecortada le susurra al oído "ahora hay que volverte a armar."

La frente pecosa se apoya en la suya, una mano gigante le acaricia el rostro, los labios se acercan, suaves, dulces... y un calor completamente distinto le recompone el cuerpo.

Le cuesta un poco volver a tierra y abrir los ojos. Cuando lo consigue, la recibe una sonrisa luminosa.

"Espectacular," dice George pasándole una mano por el cabello, y sus ojos brillan divertidos. Luego señala la puerta y hace una reverencia. "Vuestros aposentos, bella dama." Están parados en la puerta del hospedaje, y Tonks piensa vagamente que mañana va a sentirse muy avergonzada. George guiña un ojo y se despide diciendo "cuando necesites algo de color..."

Un niño. Sólo un niño jugando a ser adulto.

Abre la puerta confundida y se mete directamente al baño. _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_ piensa mientras se moja la cara, a ver si eso le refresca las ideas. Cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con una cabeza de un rosa fulminante en el espejo.

_Cuando necesites algo de color..._

La sonrisa le parte el rostro, y las pocas horas de sueño que le quedan las duerme como un bebé.

---

"Tu cabello es rosa," dice Remus sorprendido, cuando la encuentra a la mañana siguiente, camino a Hogwarts.

"Lo sé," responde ella, simplemente.

Caminan un rato en silencio.

"Quería pedirte disculpas," dice Tonks de pronto.

"¿Disculpas?" pregunta Remus, confundido.

"Sí, disculpas. Por no respetar tus decisiones." Le toma la mano. "Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y si tienes razones para no querer ser algo distinto, lo entiendo."

"¿Lo entiendes? Porque eres una persona muy importante para mí, y lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño."

"Lo entiendo."

"Esto no tiene que ver contigo..."

"Lo entiendo," dice, y aprieta la mano cansada con una sonrisa.

Entran a Hogwarts todavía de la mano. Como dos buenos amigos.

No es que Remus ya no le importe, razona. No es que se haya enamorado de George Weasley, ni nada parecido. Es sólo que...

"Remus..." dice despacio.

"Dime," responde él en voz baja. El funeral ya ha empezado.

"Hay otros hombres en el mundo," susurra ella en su oído.

Y es que un secreto como ése hay que compartirlo con los amigos.


	3. Bajo el muérdago: HP, SBxRL

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas**. Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

Bajo el muérdago es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal (¡feliz navidad atrasada!). Éste fue el regalo de alastor_black.

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Beso: Sirius/Remus

La luz se cuela por la ventana. Y es casi la misma luz. Tímida y tibia, casi blanca, casi azul. La luz de tantas mañanas de Navidad en la vieja habitación de la casa de sus padres, despertando con una sonrisa expectante, más por las lechuzas que por los regalos. Las lechuzas que traen noticias de sus amigos. Y es el regalo más grande, el más increíble… James y Sirius y Peter y Lily. La lechuza de James nunca falló en arrancarle una risa. La de Lily siempre fue respondida de inmediato. No recuerda cuándo la lechuza de Sirius empezó a dejarle aquella sonrisa tonta que le duraba toda la tarde.

Un brazo le cae encima, y de pronto tiene a Sirius frotándole la nariz en la cara, sonriendo con todos los dientes, el cabello hecho un desastre y los ojos desenfocados.

- Feliz navidad, Lunático.

_Casi_ la misma luz.

Es la primera mañana de navidad que pasan juntos. En su propio apartamento en el Londres Muggle. Hay escarcha en la ventana y calor bajo las mantas. Un árbol mágicamente iluminado, restos de pavo en la cocina, chocolate instantáneo y muérdago sobre la cama (justo en la cabecera, donde Sirius lo quería). Hay, también, una guerra allá afuera. Un mundo que se oscurece, que se enfría, que se estrecha. Gente en peligro, amigos, familia, ellos mismos. Un mundo que empieza fuera de esa manta, fuera de esa habitación cálida y propia, fuera de esas piernas enredadas en las suyas, y esos ojos grises en los que se pierde, y esos dientes que se clavan en su piel, y esa lengua, y esas ganas, y esa ola de posesividad que ya ha renunciado a controlar.

Fuera. Lejos. No aquí, en este lugar, en el que solo existe la luz pálida de diciembre sobre la piel de Sirius, y el mapa de lunares y cicatrices que trazan de memoria, hasta encontrarse.

- Feliz navidad, Canuto.


	4. Bajo el muérdago: State of Grace, JFxTN

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas** (sí, vas a ver este anuncio en todas mis actualizaciones... soy un poco compulsiva). Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

Bajo el muérdago es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal. Éste fue el regalo de deraka.

Fandom: El Clan de los Irlandeses (State Of Grace)  
Beso: Jackie/Terry

Sabe que tiene que irse. Lleva tiempo sabiéndolo. La Cocina no es un lugar en el que pueda desarrollarse, cumplir sus sueños, crecer. Ni él, ni nadie.

- Se acabó la escuela,- dice Frankie, cuando pasa a saludar a los Flannery en Nochebuena.- ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No mucho, la verdad. No estoy seguro.

Pero sí que lo ha pensado. Lo ha pensado tanto que podría diagramar el plan en sueños.

- Pues ya lo sabes,- dice Jackie (que ha empezado la celebración antes de tiempo, por supuesto), y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.- Si necesitas algo, eres familia.

Lo dice sonriendo. Como si fuera algo bueno. Abriéndole los brazos.

Terry Noolan no quiere trabajar para Frankie. De hecho, quiere todo lo contrario. Quiere ser uno de los buenos. Y para eso, tiene que irse (en la Cocina, los buenos son los malos).

- Ustedes dos… ¿han visto dónde están parados?- la voz lleva ese tono divertido que hace que a Terry le tiemblen un poco las rodillas. Ése que es un poco broma y un poco reto. Ése que le recuerda que alguna vez ha sido testigo de que Kathleen Flannery no es tan 'chica buena' como a sus hermanos les gustaría.

Levanta la vista.

_Maldita sea._

Jackie suelta una carcajada y Terry quiere lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Kathleen, pero ella sonríe inocente y él pierde concentración, y de pronto Jackie le está cogiendo la cara con las dos manos, y dice "sabes que lo estás deseando" con una sonrisa brillante, y puede oír la risa de Kathleen cuando sus labios chocan, con sabor a whisky irlandés y tabaco negro, antes de separarse con un 'pop'.

Empuja a Jackie y lo golpea en la cabeza ("¿qué haces? ¿estás loco?"), por supuesto. Pero la risa le quita efecto.

Tiene que irse.

Es lo mejor.

Sólo quisiera sentirlo tan claramente como lo sabe.


	5. Bajo el muérdago: Laberinto, SxJ

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas** (sí, vas a ver este anuncio en todas mis actualizaciones... soy un poco compulsiva). Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

Bajo el muérdago es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal. Éste fue el regalo de wild_nympha.

Fandom: Laberinto  
Beso: Sarah/Jareth

Sarah ya no es una niña. La mañana de navidad, encuentra bajo el árbol un juego de collar y aretes, un par de blusas preciosas y un perfume. Le gustan todos los regalos, claro. Es solo que extraña las historias fantásticas de personajes sorprendentes. Ya nadie le regala mundos imaginados. Cuando le dan (o recomiendan) algún libro, es siempre muy real y 'útil, ahora que está por presentarse a la universidad'.

Los aretes son demasiado elegantes para el día a día, pero sospecha que su madrastra está adelantándose al baile de promoción. Parece estar más entusiasmada por el evento que ella misma. Y no es que no le guste la idea, claro. Es sólo que ya ha estado en bailes escolares, y no ve del todo la diferencia. Hay otras maneras de dar un baile. Máscaras y misterio, vestidos vaporosos, reyes con una mirada capaz de detener el tiempo. Eso es un baile, y lo demás… es realidad.

De pronto, ve una sombra moverse en el espejo. Apenas un segundo, una milésima de segundo. Pero está segura, la ha visto. Una lechuza canta en la ventana.

Deja a Toby riendo con su nuevo oso (que habla cada vez que le aprietan la barriga), y sube corriendo ("voy a cambiarme, bajo en seguida").

Lleva tanto tiempo sin verlos. Ludo, Hoggle, Dydimus. Demasiado tiempo sin verlos.

Cuando abre la puerta, no se sorprende realmente. Muy en el fondo, se lo esperaba (debe haber sido la lechuza). Jareth está parado en mitad de la habitación, mallas grises y una larga camisa blanca de cuello abierto, botas negras relucientes, piel pálida como la nieve, una esfera girando en sus manos.

Sonríe cuando nota su falta de sorpresa. Con esa sonrisa de predador que Sarah conoce bien.

- ¿Recibiste el regalo que querías?

_Sí._

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine saludarte. Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme. ¿No puedo saludar a mis amigos en navidad?

- Tú y yo no somos amigos.

_Tú y yo somos otra cosa._

Jareth sonríe de nuevo, despacio, calculado.

- No. No lo somos.

Las tres esferas flotan por la habitación, que de pronto no es más su habitación. De pronto es el laberinto de escaleras de Escher, y Jareth está imposiblemente cerca, acercándola aún más, susurrándole al oído "dame esto, solo dame esto" tan imperceptiblemente que tal vez solo lo esté imaginando. Y no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva sonando la música, pero se mecen suavemente a su ritmo, como flotando, como en un sueño.

Están mucho más cerca de lo que nunca estuvieron en el baile de máscaras, y Sarah puede sentir el aliento del Rey de los Duendes contra su piel. Es intoxicante.

Jareth se separa lentamente y la observa un momento, antes de alzar la vista. Sobre ellos, suspendida en el aire, cuelga una perfecta rama de muérdago (Sarah está convencida de que no estaba allí hace un segundo).

- ¿Cómo es esa tradición de los tuyos…?

No lo piensa, realmente. Debería, supone. Jareth no es confiable, y bajar la guardia en su presencia no es lo más recomendable. Debería. Pensar. Dudar. Protegerse. Retroceder.

Pero no piensa, no duda, no se protege.

Avanza.

Y cuando siente esos labios (pálidos como la luna, hormigueantes de magia, sorprendentemente cálidos) contra los suyos, se deja perder y se funde, se quema y se entrega, y comprende que no importa cuánto crezca para el resto, cuánto cambie su vida formal, éste (_éste_ y no el otro) es el mundo real. El que existe de la piel para adentro. El que inventa y recorre cada día. El que la nutre. El que la impulsa. Hoggle, Ludo, Dydimus. Las hadas salvajes y el Laberinto. El Rey de los Duendes, intenso y peligroso, reordenando los cielos para conquistarla.

Tal vez nadie lo entienda, cuando el beso termine y ella cruce de nuevo la puerta hacia el mundo 'real'.

Tal vez nadie lo entienda. Pero no importa. Porque ella lo entiende, y Jareth lo entiende, y el gusano que vive entre las paredes del laberinto lo entiende. Y quienes no quieran entenderlo, son bienvenidos a nunca cruzar la puerta, a no conocer el bosque de los fireys ni la magia, a no asistir a un baile en una burbuja, a no sentir un beso como éste.

No importa.

Porque ella lo siente.


	6. Bajo el muérdago: Wicked, ExG

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas** (sí, vas a ver este anuncio en todas mis actualizaciones... soy un poco compulsiva). Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

Bajo el muérdago es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal. Éste fue el regalo de chocolaticida y malena_sama.

Fandom: Wicked  
Beso: Elpheba/Galinda

Sale del monasterio de noche, sin ser vista.

La ciudad es una fiesta de luces y canciones. Nunca ha sido muy afecta a estas celebraciones, pero Lurlinemas trae recuerdos inevitables. Y en fechas como ésta, los templos abren toda la noche.

El altar de Santa Glinda no ha cambiado. Allí siguen los rizos, las velas, los vitrales. El silencio y la memoria.

No reza (nunca reza). Pero reflexiona.

A través de las puertas abiertas del templo puede ver a dos jóvenes en el parque cercano, compartiendo un beso bajo las ramas invernales (una tradición que ha proliferado en los últimos años).

Recuerda, como en sueño, los patrones sinuosos sobre la piel de Fiyero, un alfabeto casi conocido, casi misterioso.

Recuerda, con una nitidez aplastante, una mata de rizos dorados contra su pecho, la fragilidad del cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo, habitaciones baratas, el cansancio del viaje, el calor de las camas demasiado estrechas, el roce de unos labios, cálidos y suaves, sin ramas invernales sobre sus cabezas, sin miedo, sin malicia, sin pretensiones. La curiosa armonía de rosa contra verde.

Antes de emprender el camino de regreso, dirige una última mirada a Santa Glinda (tan fría, tan correcta, tan distinta).

Extraña la armonía.


	7. Bajo el muérdago: HP, SBxJP

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas** (sí, vas a ver este anuncio en todas mis actualizaciones... soy un poco compulsiva). Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

Bajo el muérdago es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal. Éste fue el regalo de lexa_dartle_moo y joanne_distte.

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Beso: Sirius/James

Sucede la noche antes de las vacaciones de navidad de quinto año. Sirius tiene puesto ese ridículo sombrero con una rama de muérdago colgada, y los chicos le hablan a un metro de distancia (sólo si es indispensable), mientras las chicas buscan cualquier excusa para 'toparse casualmente' con él. En el camino hay un par de incautos (como Peter, a quien no se le borra la mirada de horror por más que se limpie la boca), que sirven de ejemplo al resto de que 'nunca es bueno olvidar que Black es capaz de todo'.

Cuando se hace tarde, huyen a la habitación y liquidan las reservas de whisky de fuego. A un metro de Sirius, que se rehúsa a quitarse el sombrero.

- Hey, Jimmy, no me vas a decir que te da miedo acercarte a tu hermano.

- No quiero que me pegues las pulgas, chucho.

- Jimmy tiene miedo, Jimmy tiene miedo…

- Si quieres besarme, Black, puedes decirlo directamente.

- Quiero besarte, Potter. Te deseo tanto… sueño contigo todas las noches… es un deseo incon…- La boca de James lo corta de pronto, húmeda y un poco fría, haciendo más show que nada, pero con esa energía innegable que son Black y Potter.

- Supongo que vale la pena el sacrificio,- dice James, limpiándose la boca,- si con eso te callas.- Pero le brillan los ojos.

- Lo que tu digas, cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, abordan el tren a Londres. Una semana después, Sirius llama a la puerta de los Potter. Sin baúl, sin escoba, sin dinero, sin otro lugar adónde ir. Si lo piensa bien, James supone que debería haberlo esperado. Las cosas en la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Black llevaban tiempo trazando ese rumbo. Y tal vez no es exactamente que Sirius no tenga otro lugar adónde ir. Tal vez es simplemente que Sirius no _necesita_ tener otro lugar adónde ir, porque si hubiera dudado siquiera un segundo que el Valle de Godric era la siguiente parada, se hubiera metido en tantos problemas con James que Walburga hubiera parecido un Puffkein a su lado.

Hay habitaciones de huéspedes en casa de los Potter. Pero Sirius se queda con James la primera noche, y luego la segunda, y la tercera, y Dorea no dice nada, porque tiene sentido que el pobre chico no quiera estar solo. La gente ve a Black y Potter desde fuera y piensa que son cómplices criminales, compañeros de juerga, un hechizo perfecto de generación de caos. Y lo son. Todo eso. Las bromas, y las fiestas, y los planes al detalle, la rebelión y el reconocimiento. Pero James y Sirius son, antes que nada, hermanos.

Se lo dice esa primera noche en la habitación compartida (cuando sale del baño con el sombrero puntiagudo, el muérdago colgando de la punta, y dice "hey, chucho, no me vas a decir que te da miedo acercarte a tu hermano"). Porque es bueno que Sirius lo sepa. Que no está solo. Que nunca va a estarlo. Que _pase lo que pase_, James está a su lado.

Y Sirius lo sabe, claro.


	8. Bajo el muérdago: HP, WeasleyxWeasley

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas** (sí, vas a ver este anuncio en todas mis actualizaciones... soy un poco compulsiva). Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

Bajo el muérdago es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal. Éste fue el regalo de la gente de Intruders (http: // slashzine. com).

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Beso: Weasley/Weasley

Fue culpa de los gemelos (¿hay algo que no lo sea?). Pero parecía una idea inocente, de la que nadie saldría herido, y Molly lo dejó pasar (era Navidad, después de todo).

La rama apareció cuando Arthur chocó con Molly en la cocina, mientras ésta preparaba el desayuno. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y procedió a besar a su esposo con una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Percy se detuvo en la puerta ("por Merlín, ¿tienen que portarse como adolescentes todo el tiempo?") y Ron, todavía dormido, se estrelló contra su espalda. En un instante, la rama de muérdago desapareció de las cabezas de Molly y Arthur para reaparecer sobre los hermanos.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Fred! ¡George!

Los gemelos aparecieron en la escalera en un segundo, con idénticas sonrisas inocentes.

- ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

- Ronniekins, no sabía que tenías tanto espíritu navideño.

Ron emitió un gruñido e intentó avanzar hacia la mesa. _Intentó_ es la palabra clave. Y es que por más que se esforzara, algo lo atraía al muérdago (y a Percy) como un imán.

- Mmm… creo que las tradiciones no quieren ser evadidas.

- No, parece que no.

- ¡Mamá!

Pero Molly contuvo una sonrisa y siguió con el desayuno. De entre todas las ideas locas que habían puesto en práctica los gemelos… ésta era hasta divertida.

Percy respiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido a Ron, antes de moverse hacia la mesa (y esconder rápidamente el rubor tras _El Profeta_). A Ron le tomó un par de segundos quitarse la cara de espanto y sentarse del otro extremo.

La tercera aparición no se produjo hasta el almuerzo (una vez advertidos, todos los miembros de la familia decidieron cuidar sus pasos), cuando Ginny, la visión obstruida por la gran fuente de pavo, chocó levemente con la cabeza de Ron, que esperaba su ración sentado a la mesa. Ante el gesto de espanto de su hermano, Ginny rodó los ojos, murmuró algo parecido a "por todos los…" y le dio un beso rápido sin inmutarse (a lo que Ron respondió con un sonido estrangulado, que dio pie a burlas de los gemelos durante meses porque "Ronniekins, no es posible que la única chica que te haya arrancado un gemido sea tu hermana" "hay algo muy perturbador en eso, hermanito").

Y tal vez Ginny haya quedado como una chica muy liberada en el almuerzo, pero vaya que se sonrojó dos horas después, cuando chocó con Bill en la escalera.

- Umm…

- Shh…- dijo Bill, llevándose un dedo a los labios e intentando parecer desenfadado. Pero le temblaban un poco los labios cuando los posó despacio en sus pequeños labios rosados. Bill sabía a agua fresca y chispas rojas, y tal vez el beso duró un poquitín más de lo necesario, pero Ginny no iba a quejarse de eso.

Cuando se separaron, había luz en sus ojos y una ternura infinita.

- Tengo que…

- Sí, también yo.

Tardaron algunos segundos más en moverse.

La quinta aparición del muérdago fue un poco sospechosa. Y es que Bill y Charlie estaban solos en el cobertizo, sin nada que ocupara demasiado su atención, y no es que tuvieran poco espacio para moverse ni nada. Pero chocaron, de todas maneras, cadera contra cadera, con cierta fuerza.

A los dos se les escapó media sonrisa cuando apareció la dichosa ramita, antes de volver el rostro y mirarse a los ojos, con ese brillo de "vaya, así que estamos en la misma página". Si los gemelos estaban vigilando el muérdago (la idea cruzó por la mente de Bill más de una vez aquella tarde), nunca dijeron nada. Pero Bill tenía sus propias sospechas sobre los gemelos. Y la verdad, tampoco importaba. Porque ese no fue un beso casto, ni tímido, ni cuidadoso. No fue un beso para pensar en "qué va a pasar si alguien se entera". Fue un beso de dos rebeldes, con lengua, y dientes, y ganas, y manos tirando de cabello rojo. Fue un beso caliente, largo, consciente. De cuerpos que se frotan buscando el ritmo. Fue también un beso de hermanos que han crecido cuidándose las espaldas, siendo responsables de los menores, intentando ser ejemplo. Un beso profundo, confiado. Un beso de "no me preocupo, porque comparto el secreto contigo".

La penúltima aparición fue un ardid.

Eran más de las 10 de la noche y los gemelos estaban un poco decepcionados (porque, vamos, ¿sólo cinco apariciones?). Así que George se paró frente a la habitación de Percy (Ron merecía un descanso, y siempre es divertido reírse de Percy), tocó despacio, y le saltó encima en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- Era tarde. La rama pendía sobre sus cabezas.- Por Merlín.

En su defensa, Percy intentó detenerlo. Pero quien haya intentado detener a uno de los gemelos Weasley conoce lo vano de la empresa.

- Buenas noches, Percy,- dijo George, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de cogerle la nuca y meterle la lengua en la boca.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Un poco. Y tú estás rojo como un tomate. No te preocupes, preciosa. No le vamos a contar nada a tu novio.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, dejando a Percy con una mano en el pecho, respirando entrecortado.

Encontró a Fred tirado en la cama, riendo como un maniaco.

- Ha sido…- respirando entre carcajadas- absolutamente brillante.

George río con él. Pero algo más brillaba en sus ojos. Esa malicia distinta, que no iba de planes geniales ni bromas memorables. Esa que solo le tocaba ver a Fred.

Se lanzó a su lado en la cama, pero no sobre él. Sus cuerpos no entraron en contacto hasta que uno empujó el hombro del otro, deliberadamente, sonriendo.

La rama de muérdago hizo su última aparición del día.

- Hey,- dijo George.

- Hey,- respondió Fred, los ojos azules oscurecidos.

- Es Navidad,- dijo George, señalando la ramita con la cabeza.

- Y hay que respetar las tradiciones navideñas.

- Es importante respetar las tradiciones.

- Eso dice mamá.

Fue lo último que dijeron por muchos minutos, labios contra labios idénticos, lenguas enredadas explorando sin miedo, piel contra la misma piel (cada vez más expuesta, hasta quedar desnudos), el mismo sabor y las mismas ganas, los mismos gemidos quedos en la fría noche de diciembre.


	9. Bajo el muérdago: HP x Amélie, SBxRL

**Nota importante**: Estamos organizando un **Encuentro de Slashers Limeñas** (sí, vas a ver este anuncio en todas mis actualizaciones... soy un poco compulsiva). Si vives en Lima, o vas a estar por aquí en algún momento del verano, POR FAVOR, anímate (y anima a cuanta slasher conozcas).

Puedes opinar sobre la fecha, lugar y organización en: http: // mullu. livejournal. com/ 47697. html (ya sabes, tienes que quitarle los espacios).

---

**Bajo el muérdago** es una serie de drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para algunas amigas de livejournal. Éste fue el regalo de misspiruleta.

Fandom: Amélie x Harry Potter  
Beso: Sirius/Remus  
Advertencia: Olvidemos la existencia de la línea temporal. Además, hay que leer imaginando la voz del narrador y visualizando todas las escenas. Las comillas son Amélie hablándole a la cámara.

Hay cuatro jóvenes ingleses que pasan seguido por el _Café des 2 Moulins_ aquel invierno. Amélie los encuentra muy divertidos, a pesar de que no entiende la mitad de lo que dicen.

Los dos de cabello negro están siempre haciéndose bromas y soltándole piropos a alguna chica. Son un poco ruidosos, pero nunca rudos, y les brillan los ojos. Sirius, el de cabello largo, apareció en la puerta una tarde con un perro callejero, pidió dos platos de chuletas e insistió en comer con su amigo en el callejón.

"Y nadie que coma en cuclillas por un amigo puede ser una mala persona."

Le gusta el nombre de Sirius, una enorme supernova que arde con la fuerza de mil soles y puede verse a billones de kilómetros de distancia. Le queda bien. Le da un poco de pena, porque ¿cuántas personas pueden acercarse a una supernova sin quemarse? Se lo imagina a veces, irradiando luz, a billones de kilómetros de todos ellos.

Hay otra persona en la mesa a quien ha sorprendido imaginando lo mismo.

Remus Lupin es más callado que sus compañeros y el favorito de Amélie. Le recuerda a ella misma, sumido en su propia visión del mundo, observando. Recoge los platos al levantarse de la mesa y siempre que se dirige a alguien ajeno al grupo, habla en francés. Interviene poco en la conversación, pero todos lo escuchan. Tiene un humor sutil y sarcástico, sin ser ácido.

"Y guarda un secreto."

Un terrible secreto. Amélie lo sabe.

- Tiene una enfermedad mortal,- dice Georgette, tras el mostrador.

- No tiene un centavo y los está engañando a todos,- dice Monsieur Beltran, sentado en la barra.

- Es una bestia sedienta de sangre, enviada por el diablo,- dice Baltasar, el predicador loco de la esquina, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Está enamorado."

Amélie tiene una sola misión en la vida. Y esa misión es ayudar a los demás.

- ¿Es correspondido?- pregunta Dufayel.

Amélie lo piensa.

- Eso creo, sí.

- Que se lo diga, entonces. No podemos esperar respuesta a las peticiones que no hacemos.

Pero Remus Lupin es un hombre de palabras que no se dicen. Y el objeto de sus afectos no parece escucharlas.

Amélie traza un plan. Y lo pone en práctica una tarde de diciembre. Peter (el pequeño) se marcha temprano como de costumbre. Amélie retiene a James (el de lentes) en la puerta, le pide ayuda con un problema, y lo encierra en el baño de la puerta rota. Es drástico, pero necesario.

Los otros dos han dejado ya el café y esperan a su amigo en la esquina. Sobre ellos, observan de pronto, una perfecta rama de muérdago cuelga de un farol.

Amélie se esconde cuando los ojos grises giran de pronto hacia ella. Pero luego asoma y espía de nuevo. Es un beso largo y lento, como esos que no aparecían en los cuentos infantiles que leía su madre. Se sonroja un poco, pero no deja de mirarlos, apoyada en la puerta.

Amélie busca la soledad. Se retrae del mundo. Observa a la distancia. Pero muy en el fondo, sueña con un beso bajo el farol de la esquina una tarde de diciembre.

Se producen sucesos más sorprendentes aquella tarde. Cuando abre la puerta para dejar salir a James, no encuentra a nadie dentro. Y esa noche, cuando sale del baño para empezar la limpieza del local, encuentra la vajilla reluciente, las mesas limpias, los pisos trapeados y las sillas en su lugar.

Amélie se sorprende. Y luego sonríe. Tal vez, si tantos sucesos extraordinarios son posibles, otros más extraordinarios, como la felicidad, lo sean también.


	10. 21: SPN, SamxDean

Nota de la autora: Ya vi que este va a ser el lugar en el que voy a meter todos los drabbles que no sé dónde poner u///u.  
Esto fue escrito para el cumpleaños número 21 de Deraka xDD (you know I love you...).

Fandom: Supernatural  
Beso: Sam/Deam

---

Sam cumple 21 en Stanford. Unos compañeros del dormitorio lo obligan a salir a tomar algo, porque 'ya eres legal, tío,' y 'aprovecha el status,' y 'ahora te toca jugar con los chicos grandes'. Sam, por supuesto, no tiene cómo explicarles que carga una identificación falsa desde los 17, y que lleva 'jugando con los chicos grandes' más o menos desde los 12. Así que coge la chaqueta, pone cara de entusiasmo y se enrumba al primer bar decente que ha pisado en su vida. No pasa una mala noche (ningún universitario lo hace), pero conforme el alcohol va tomando cuenta de sus compañeros, empieza a echar de menos el humo y el rock duro, al barman de malas pulgas, y esas frases idiotas que le soltaba Dean a las meseras.

Cuando Dean cumplió 21, Sam recuerda, nadie hizo tanto escándalo al respecto. John trabajaba en un caso con Bobby, que insistió en tomarse un trago con ellos. Brindaron por los 21, y porque la maldita cosa que estaban persiguiendo se retorciera pronto en el infierno. Sam y Dean se quedaron esa noche sentados en el umbral de Bobby, turnándose la botella, hablando bajito de todo un poco, mientras los cantos rituales de John se mezclaban a lo lejos con los sonidos de la noche.

Fue la primera vez que Dean lo besó, borracho como una cuba y casi sin darse cuenta. "Sabes que te quiero, Sammy." Una de esas cosas de borracho. "Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada." Con el brazo sobre sus hombros y la voz resbalándole un poco. "Yo te voy a cuidar, Sammy." "Me sé cuidar solo, tío." Mirándose a los ojos, algo desenfocados. "No. Te cuido yo. Ése es mi trabajo." "No necesito que me..." Y labios sobre sus labios, un poco adormecidos, con sabor a alcohol y sin más intención que transmitir el cariño de un hermano, estaba seguro, hasta que Dean le cogió el labio inferior entre los dientes y le puso mano en la nuca, y de pronto todo era calor, y saliva, y dientes, y la lengua de Dean en su boca. Apenas un segundo, y allí estaba Dean, jadeando, la frente en su frente, los ojos oscuros, perfectamente enfocados por un segundo. "Te cuido yo."

Nadie lo mencionó a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, no vuelven a mencionarlo (tampoco la segunda vez, tampoco la tercera). Pero Sam cumple 21, y a veces se siente como un pez fuera del agua entre todos esos chicos de 21 que han crecido en una casa, y van a bares decentes, y no creen en demonios, y no extrañan la posesividad de sus hermanos cuando les comen la boca.

No vuelven a mencionarlo, pero Sam cumple 21 y cuando se la corre en el baño del dormitorio, no piensa en la preciosa rubia que no le quitó los ojos de encima en toda la noche, ni en cómo se le subía la falda al sentarse, ni en el tono con el que susurraba 'feliz cumpleaños' en su oído. Cuando se toca tentando, cuando cierra los ojos y encuentra el ritmo, sólo existe el sabor a alcohol y una mirada oscura, una mano que quema en la nuca, demasiado calor y una voz en el fondo de todo que repite "te cuido yo" mientras el mundo gira en espiral (_tú, me cuidas tú_) y se vuelve blanco detrás de sus ojos.


End file.
